


An Extended Invitation

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [71]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: People do not often visit Lena Luthor's office without a solid business reason, but Kara is not unlike other people and her reasons are distinctly more personal. She wants to invite Lena to Game Night.





	An Extended Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ways to Say 'I love you' - No Reason.

Lena felt her lips twist into a fond smile as she watched Kara Danvers's blonde head poke through the doorway into her office. "Hello Kara," the dark-haired woman murmured invitingly as she caught Kara's eyes, "may I ask why you're here?"

"Oh," Kara blinked as if surprised by the question before a blinding smile overtook her lips, "there's no reason really."

Lena hummed in amusement as she capped her pen before she settled back into her chair. "So, Miss Danvers" she began with an inquiring lift of her eyebrow, "you expect me to believe that you've come all the way to my L-Corp office, from CatCo, for no particular reason?"

"Yes." Kara nodded her head sharply.

"U'huh." Lena hummed and eyed Kara for a long moment.

The blonde-haired woman shifted awkwardly on her heels as she stepped forward into Lena's office and nudged the door closed in her wake. "OK, well, there's no particular _business_ reason why I'm here."

"Aha." Lena chuckled softly and waved her hand at one of the two chairs that sat opposite her desk for Kara to sit down. "So, this is a personal visit then, I have to say Kara that I'm not really used to those." 

"Personal visits?" Kara blinked in surprise before she cocked her head in thought. "No... I don't suppose you are... I mean, Miss Grant only ever seemed to have 'personal visits' from her Mother and well..."

"Quite so." Lena chuckled at the barely suppressed grimace that flickered onto and off Kara's face in a fraction of a second. "What can I do for you Kara?"

"It isn't so much that you can do anything for me," Kara began, "I... I wanted to invite you to Game Night." 

"Game Night?" Lena's eyebrow rose inquiringly. "What is Game Night?"

"My friends—my other friends that is—and I gather at my apartment; it's the biggest other than Alex's place, and Alex's really isn't laid out for visitors." Kara explained with a vague wave of her hand out of the window as if pointing at her apartment. "Then, we play games. All kinds of games! I've got loads of board games—there’s this really cool one where you're in a zombie apocalypse and you've got to gather medicine and resources for your survivors, and not get bitten too. Or, there's my Nintendo for Mario Cart. We always play at least one round of Monopoly, but that tends to be after a bit of alcohol because otherwise Alex will always kick our asses—maybe not yours? I bet you're good at Monopoly—but she's got the worst attention span when she's drunk." 

"That sounds..." Lena bit her bottom lip as she thought of the way to describe the soft warmth that Kara's description of Game Night had caused in her chest. It was a familiar, but uncomfortable, ache as memories of intense evenings crouched over a chess board across from Lex or long Sunday mornings huddled around the crossword at Lex's side rose to the surface of her thoughts. "That sounds really nice Kara." 

"It is nice!" Kara exclaimed happily as she almost bounced in her chair. 

"Are you sure you want to invite me Kara?" Lena asked tentatively.

"Yes." Kara replied firmly. "I know James isn't your biggest fan, but he's a pushover really, and Winn really likes you." 

"And Alex?" Lena found herself asking nervously.

"Alex..." Kara frowned and shook her head before a soft smile reappeared on her lips. "Alex is fine with anything that makes me happy, and you coming to Game Night would make me happy."

"I see." Lena let a soft puff of breath out as she studied the emotions flickering across Kara's face--the hope and the happiness that shone in the blonde-haired woman's sparkling blue eyes. "All right. I'll come to Game Night, but I've got to finish here first. These documents won't sign themselves."

"OK." Kara grinned brightly. "I'll wait."

"Oh." Lena blinked. "I thought... You'll wait?"

"Yes," Kara pulled her phone out of her pocket and settled back into the chair, "I've got to beat Winn at 'Words with Friends' anyway, he's getting a little too big-headed with his fancy computer words. Then, I thought we could get dinner before heading to my place."

"Dinner?" Lena found herself asking dumbly.

"There's this Chinese place, tiny place, Chow Hong's, that has the best potstickers and sweet and sour pork in the entire city." Kara explained with an excited half-wiggle in her chair. "You'll love it. They've got that seafood thing that you like too, but it is ten times better than that expensive place. I've been dying to take you." 

"Oh." Lena felt her heart leap in her chest at the softness of Kara's words. "I'd love to have dinner with you Kara."

"Great." Kara glanced up from her phone to offer Lena a blinding smile before her eyes returned to the phone's screen.


End file.
